


The New Warriors

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Escape the Despair [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Death Threats, Gen, In The Lion's Den, Seemingly-Sweet Children, Uncertainty, supportiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: We know what they want, but we don't know who they are.Let's fix that, shall we?





	1. Among The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Escape the Ronpa: ETN Fans Edition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581965) by [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/pseuds/ETNMystic). 



_…What did he give me?_

 

 

 

Kokoro couldn’t make out what it was, but something about its shape felt…familiar.

 

 

 

_Whatever it is…I hope it helps!_

 

 

 

She slid off the bed, and almost overbalanced.

 

 

 

Her depth perception was really off…

 

 

 

‘I’ll be okay’, she said firmly.

 

 

I’ll be okay.

 

 

 

She almost ran into the door, but it whooshed open upon contact with her nose, so she guessed that it was fine.

 

 

_As long as I’ve still got it…_

 

 

 

The long hallway she was blindly walking (limping) down was eerily silent…just like that street.

 

 

_I wonder…did it get cleared out before I got there?_

 

 

 

That would certainly explain some things…

 

 

 

 

She found another door.

 

 

Feeling it for a handle, she almost fell right through when it, too, whooshed open.

 

 

_Whoa!_

 

 

‘Boy, you ‘re in bad shape!’

 

 

‘Hey-! Don’t say that~’

 

 

‘But he does have a point…’

 

 

‘Yes. I’m almost certain that her nose is broken’.

 

 

‘Well, we’ll just have to fix it up, later!’

 

 

‘As you wish, mi’lady’.

 

 

The chattering of voices much like her own ceased as suddenly as they had started.

 

 

She got the uneasy feeling that they were silently appraising her.

 

 

‘You’re a little thing, aren’t you…?’

 

 

Mi’lady clucked softly.

 

 

‘It’s good that we got hold of you when we did!

 

‘There’s no telling what those filthy adults would’ve done to you otherwise’.

 

 

 

‘Huh…?’

 

 

She didn’t quite get what was going on.

 

 

The girl clapped her hands together in glee.

 

 

 

‘It’s decided!

 

You’re officially one of us, now!!’


	2. Who We Are (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kokoro unsure of who to trust, the New Warriors take matters into their own hands.

 

‘One…of you?’

 

 

She could hardly believe her ears!

 

 

‘Yup!’

 

 

The girl smiled sweetly.

 

 

‘We think that you’d be just perfect’.

 

 

‘Why?’

 

 

‘Because you’re so innocent and sweet!’ She gushed.

 

 

 

‘Oh!’

 

Her eyes suddenly widened.

 

 

‘But you don’t know us yet, do you?’

 

 

‘That’s right!’ one of the other girls exclaimed, ‘We’ve gotta introduce ourselves, don’t we!?’

 

 

‘Yes, indeed’, one of the boys said.

 

 

 

‘Then I’ll start off, first!!’

 

 

 

The boy whom Kokoro had heard boisterously announcing their message from earlier, pinned her with fiery-blue eyes.

 

 

‘My name is Jeremiah Hawthorne!

 

 

But you may call me the Lil’ Ultimate Hall Monitor!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was Kiyotaka the Ultimate Hall Monitor once, or am I just remembering things wrong?


	3. Official Warrior Positioning (Pt. 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Judge.

The Judge oversees all, and misses nothing.

 

You would do well to steer clear, or risk annihilation.

 

Position filled by: Jeremiah Hawthorne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although a bit intimidating at first, if you win him over, you'll be best friends for life.


	4. Who We Are (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger is her middle name.

The girl to his left smiled coyly.

 

 

‘I’m Sally Reyes.

 

 

My title is the Lil’ Ultimate Player’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because she's good at luring your heart out from under your sleeve doesn't mean she won't stab it to bits.


	5. Official Warrior Positioning (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Femme Fatale.

The Femme Fatale is alluring, yes, but don’t get to close!

 

Her charms are outweighed only by her claws.

 

Position filled by: Sally Reyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A scary, scary girl.


	6. Who We Are (Pt. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, she's not a redhead.

The other girl to his right sighed.

 

‘If we really have to, then…

 

I’m Portia.

 

Portia Trujillo.

 

A lot of people like to call me the Lil’ Ultimate Spitfire’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better watch what you say around this one...


	7. Official Warrior Positioning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cowgirl.

The Cowgirl…be careful, y’all!

 

She may be brutally honest, but you’d better watch out or she’ll reel you in, and never let you go.

 

Position filled by: Portia Trujillo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's an excellent lie detector, and an even better liar.


	8. Who We Are (Pt. 4)

The serious boy’s gray eyes were very nearly devoid of emotion.

 

‘Jasper.

 

I renounced my last name a long time ago’.

 

 

 

 

 

He didn’t say a word about his talent.


	9. Official Warrior Positioning

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The Knight Templar.


	10. Who We Are (Pt. 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooray!! It's her turn!

‘Oh…YAY!!

 

It’s my turn, now’.

 

 

Pearly whites flashing, the fifth, and final member of their company waved ecstatically.

 

 

‘I’m Miranda Balvin!

 

The Lil’ Ultimate Counselor!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beloved by all, this little girl is truly the sweetheart of all sweethearts.


	11. Official Warrior Positioning (Pt. 5)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miranda is more than meets the eye, but that's the last thing anyone cares about.

The Leader.

 

All you have to do is rely on Mi-mi…

 

 

And she’ll _never_ let you down.

 

 

Position filled by: Miranda Balvin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Her parents did, though.


	12. Wrong Thing To Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an Ultimate? A BIG Problem!!

‘I love to help my friends, and I love you, too!’

 

She reached down, and rubbed Kokoro’s cheeks.

 

‘You’re just _so-o_ cute…’

 

 

‘How old are you?’ Jasper asked.

 

 

‘Five…’, she garbled.

 

 

Those cold hands were mushing her face so much that she could barely speak!

 

 

‘Oh my!’ Sally gasped, ‘You’re just a baby!!’

 

Jeremiah pumped a fist into the air.

 

 

’We must protect this innocent child at all costs!’

 

 

‘Did you get a Lil’ Ultimate Title?’, Portia inquired curiously, ‘’Cause we all did…’

 

 

‘No…’

 

 

Miranda’s hands froze.

 

 

 

‘WHAAATT!?’

 

 

 

Her hazel eyes flashed with anger.

 

 

‘ARE you KIDDING me?’

 

 

Pouting, the Leader shook her head.

 

 

‘I can’t _believe_ them!

 

Overlooking such a wondrous person as yourself…’

 

 

Her fists clenched.

 

 

‘THIS is why we need to RID the world of these treacherous MONSTERS!!’

 

 

Kokoro’s heart rate jumped in alarm!

 

 

‘But not all adults are bad!’

 

 

The five children glanced at each other while Miranda steamed.

 

 

 

‘…You really _are_ innocent’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monaca's rants made me want to tap my foot and not take her seriously. At least Miranda's aren't really like that...


	13. The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokoro's not gonna like this...

‘Innocent?’

 

 

Kokoro didn’t have any idea what that had to do with anything.

 

 

‘Like how?’

 

 

Rather than answer her, all five members shook their heads simultaneously.

 

 

‘You don’t understand.

 

And you WON’T understand until you see it for yourself!’

 

 

‘Huh?’

 

 

The way Miranda had said that…

 

 

It worried her.

 

 

‘…Have you ever heard of the game ’Sinners VS. Saints’?’

 

 

‘No’, she answered honestly.

 

 

She hadn’t.

 

 

Jasper cooly fixed her with a gaze that seemed to stretch right into her soul.

 

 

‘It’s the unworthy adults VS. us’.

 

 

‘We like to play it all the time!’ Sally said cheerfully.

 

 

‘Yeah, and not a single one has been able to escape us’, Portia added proudly.

 

 

‘Escape…’

 

 

What were they implying…

 

 

Could it be…?

 

 

‘You don’t…kill them…do you?’

 

 

The five members looked at her in amazement.

 

 

Then, they broke into applause!

 

 

‘Yes, yes!

 

That is exactly it!!’ Miranda cheered.

 

 

**Good job!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd I tell ya! (:


	14. Morality Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hold up. They want her to do what!?

‘We need a new target, and soon’, Portia said gravely, ‘So if you’ve got any ideas as to who we should chase, we’re all ears!’

 

’N-no…!’

 

Kokoro began to back up in horror!

 

‘I can’t…do that!

 

I _can’t !!’_

 

 

‘Why not?’ Miranda asked quizzically, tilting her head.

 

 

‘Because it’s wrong!’

 

 

‘It’s not wrong…’, Jasper corrected, ‘It’s simply what needs to be done if we’re to depose all of the adults in power’.

 

 

‘Yeah!’ Sally agreed, ‘It’s _wicked_ necessary’.

 

 

‘W-well…’

 

 

She felt the sweat drip down her face as she prepared herself for the onslaught of hate to follow:

 

 

‘I’m not doing it!

 

 

It’s just not okay!!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any bets as to how they're gonna take this?


	15. Outside Influence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're acting amicably now, but she can't stall forever...What will they do if she keeps refusing?

‘What’s not okay?’

 

 

She almost leaped out of her shoes!

 

 

Turning to look behind her, the little girl caught a glimpse of those same, woolen mittens…

 

 

‘Ah!’ Miranda exclaimed excitedly.

 

‘You’re here!!’

 

 

‘Of course I am!’ Abdiel said kindly ‘I told you I’d show up sooner or later’.

 

 

‘Yeah, well, usually, it’s ‘later’’, Portia quipped.

 

 

 

_Is it just me, or is she staring him down?_

 

 

 

‘I guess I got lucky’.

 

 

He smiled, and Miranda squealed with joy.

 

 

‘I’m so glad you’re _heeere~!!’_

 

 

 

She pointed at Kokoro with her index finger.

 

 

 

‘Can you convince her to help us out?

 

She doesn’t seem to want to play along for some reason’.

 

 

 

‘Ah. In the Sinners v. Saints game?’

 

 

 

‘Yup’, Portia said flatly.

 

 

 

‘Hm…’

 

 

 

He thought for a moment, tapping his chin.

 

 

 

‘Perhaps…there’s someone you hate?

 

Someone you’d wish to suffer beyond measure?’

 

 

 

‘No!!’

 

 

 

She didn’t want to do this!

 

 

She didn’t _want_ to do it-!!

 

 

 

**I know.**

 

 

 

**Maybe we should do _you_ , instead!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold on to your hats, guys...


	16. Aborted Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whatever you think is going to happen, think again.

Kokoro’s heart jangled painfully in her chest.

 

 

_Me!?_

 

 

 

No.

 

Not her.

 

 

 

Miranda fixed Abdiel with a frightening death glare, and gripped his arm hard.

 

 

‘What are you thinking!?

 

Were we wrong about you?’

 

 

He paled.

 

 

‘Oh-no, no…!

 

That’s not-!!’

 

 

‘Then what _were_ you doing!?’

 

 

‘-Because that sounded pretty bad to me’, Portia chimed in.

 

 

‘You weren’t wrong.

 

 

His voice was calm, but his eyes were not.

 

 

‘Honest’.

 

 

 

‘I know honesty when I see it, and that ain’t it’.

 

 

 

‘Hold on!’

 

 

Jasper’s scarlet eyes bored into the Cowgirl’s dark ones.

 

 

‘All you’ve got right now is a hunch.

 

That isn’t enough to suspect someone of any wrongdoing’.

 

 

The Femme Fatale played with her fingernails.

 

 

‘Yeah, Portsh.

 

Don’t be like that’.

 

 

The Cowgirl scowled.

 

 

‘One of these days you’re gonna regret defending him!’

 

 

‘Maybe so’, Jeremiah admitted ‘But that day is not today!!’

 

 

 

Miranda looked at her friends, and then looked at Abdiel.

 

 

 

She let go of his arm.

 

 

Kokoro heard him barely stifle a sigh of relief.

 

 

_Thank goodness._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for Sinners VS. Saints this round...but you never know.
> 
> (Also, spot the BTS reference!)


	17. Resolving The Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AND...breathe.

‘So’, Miranda sighed.

 

‘We’re still without a victim to toss down the rabbit hole…’

 

 

She grinned at the baby of the bunch’s worried look.

 

 

‘Don’t worry-we always make sure they get a fair shot’.

 

 

’Some more so than others’, Jasper muttered.

 

 

‘Hey! Don’t say that!!’ The Leader reproached, elbowing him in the stomach.

 

 

As he leaned over and coughed, Portia raised an eyebrow at Sally.

 

 

‘Your nails aren’t that valuable, are they?’

 

 

‘They have to dry just right, or they’ll be a smeared mess’, was her curt reply.

 

 

The Cowgirl shook her head.

 

 

‘You’ve gotta be joking…’

 

 

Abdiel smiled, and so did Jeremiah.

 

 

‘Always nice to see everyone getting along…’

 

 

‘I was thinking the same thing’.

 

 

 

 

The little girl’s pink eyes wobbled with nervousness as everyone bantered with each other and laughed.

 

 

 

 

_...Am I really going to be okay, here?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously, I had too much fun. I don't regret it one bit!! XD

**Author's Note:**

> I had this all set up, and then my session expired, so here it is again!
> 
> Please, enjoy!


End file.
